Dangerous Face and Illegal Taste
by loveinrain
Summary: They were vampires and for once they were going to be just that and give over to all their senses, special abilities, desires, instinct, and feelings. Rosalie/Jasper.


Author's Note 1: I am not sure if I should place and incest warning since they are not technically siblings.

Author's Note 2: Title was taken from song Moan by Cute is what we Aim for. The song had nothing to do with this fanfiction I just really like that line.

Dangerous Face, Illegal Taste

Jasper sat by the fire in comfortable, red, couch. The fireplace like many other things in this household was just a prop. He wondered why it was on, as Bella was not there at the moment. Usually it was kept on for her benefit as she tended to get cold in a house filled with vampires.

The fire reflected in his dark eyes as he sat staring into it, not thinking of anything in particular. His blond hair feel across his forehead and over said eyes. The combination of everything plus his pale stone like skin made it all look rather artistic. Suddenly a wave of aggravation hit him and he instantly stood up.

In all honesty he shouldn't have had to. Emmet and Alice had gone hunting with Edward as he needed to do so more often now with Bella's intoxicating scent around. Carlisle was working extra hours at the hospital as he usually did and Esme was staying in Denali, Alaska for a few days. That knowledge, the mysteriously sweet smell, and the feelings of aggravation should have really made him realize that it was Rosalie.

He didn't have to ask what was wrong for her to lunge into an explanation.

"This is not fair, not fair at all. Because of this human girl we know have to listen to everything Edward tells us and follow by his rule. It is like our opinions or feelings do not matter at all to him."

Her blond hair fell down her back as graciously as ever. She was only wearing a red robe that made a magnificent contrast against her skin.

"I was not actually aware that you had feelings Rosalie" The smirk on his face was not hidden. Jasper was well accustomed to Rosalie's attitude and found it rather amusing.

"You more than anyone should know what my feelings are Jasper." Her tone was normal but held a hidden anger that Jasper did not miss. Eyes set down on him and the fire that reflected in her eyes only made her look more appealing to him.

"Yes, I do, you are clearly jealous of Bella. She is human, something you are not, something you wish to still be." He had acted without thinking and obviously hit a nerve. Big mistake.

Rosalie's jaw contracted and lips snapped together. His eyes were drawn to her lips for less than a second and he was momentarily distracted but was brought back by the anger that was flowing off of her in huge waves.

Both eyes mirrored each other. Jasper was war trained and was not scared by women, not even ones as vicious as Rosalie.

She moved faster than he could blink and smacked into him with tremendous force, making a thunderous sound. He fell back on the couch from the force and Rosalie was suddenly sprawled across his lap, her hips moving unconsciously. Jasper's senses heightened, and suddenly she smelled better than she should and her hair was softly tickling his skin causing a forbidden sensation.

His hands moved on their own to still her hips against his as the feeling of arousal was getting to be too much. _Stop, breath, control. _

She stopped moving as soon as his fingertips reached her hips. Part of him regretted it as her faced changed positions and he lost the sensation of her hair. Her face however was now positioned in front of his and her cold breath sprawled across his lips. Jasper vaguely noticed that there was still a small fire in her eyes even though she was now turned away from the fireplace.

He could tell she was confused as to what was going on and unsure of where it was going. They both had their lovers and it was wrong for them to be doing this. The fact that one of their siblings could read minds and the other could see the future was not forgotten to them. But something was keeping both from stopping.

If he was correct it was her desire to be bad, to rebel against was she was, her brother, her lover, her family. She was a vampire and for once she was going to be just that and give over too all her senses and thoroughly enjoy it.

A smile spread across her face. Jasper did not know weather to be scared or not. A wave of emotions suddenly hit him, curiosity, encouragement, power, desire, they were all strong.

His mouth opened to say something but Rosalie stopped him. She chose that moment to ground her hips into his making him close his mouth on a groan and lay his head back with closed eyes.

The feeling of encouragement increased in her and she repeated the same motion. Jasper's hands tightened on her hips and this time the feeling of desire increased in both of them as the evidence of his arousal was starting to become quite obvious.

A small fraction of his brain was telling him it was wrong but he dismissed it as he gave over to his feelings and instincts.

Jasper decided to take action and this time, when Rosalie ground her hips into his he grabbed them and pushed up against her making her gasps loudly and letting her feeling exactly what she was doing to him.

Her bottom lip was trapped by her teeth and eyes were close as these great feelings took over her. Never had she felt this good, had felt so much pleasure. She quietly decided it was due to the fact that Jasper was unconsciously doubling the emotions.

Her attention was brought back to the present matter as Jasper's arousal pressed evidently against her making her moan into his ear.

"Rosalie" his whispered word ran shivers through her and made her want more.

"Don't stop" she pleaded in his ear as her rosy lips ascended down on his neck and began nibbling at the skin, softly at first but then applying more pressure while her hands got lost in his amazingly soft blonde hair.

His hands grabbed her hips more forcefully, bringing them clashing down hard against his. This got an immediate reaction as she moaned loudly and her hands moved from his hair to the first button of his shirt and then the second going all the way down rapidly undoing his shirt. Her hands were now glued to his chest, feeling the cold marble skin and relishing in the fact that he groaned and his muscles seemed to contract each time her nails touched his skin.

Jasper decided to take further action and his hands went down in between them to undo her robe and let out a moan when he found out that all she wore was matching red bra and underwear. He pulled her closer needing to feel her pale skin against his and his mouth went to her neck kissing and biting hard knowing that this was what she liked.

"Jasper!" she moaned and her fingers flew to his neck once more encouraging him.

Neither of them had ever felt so much bliss and pleasure as their skins touched and their hips pressed up against each other. Jasper welcomed the tingling sensation from her hair once again as his lips descended further down her neck. Rosalie kept on moaning and her feelings encouraged him even more.

The hands that were on her hips, moved swiftly up her arched back, and found the clasp of her bra. He quickly undid it and knowing she was fully sure about it, brought it down her arms. Less than a second after he had undid her bra, his hand was planted on her breast massaging it. A wave of pleasure hit him and knowing how very much she liked that, he flicked her nipple between his fingers. Rosalie moaned very loudly as her back ached into his hands, asking for more.

Jasper bent his head and took one of her breasts into his mouth, he circled the nipple with is tongue and sucked on it lightly with his lips. Her hands were pulling at his hair, bringing him closer to her as her hips pressed down hard against his aching member. This made him groan directly into her breasts.

His mouth traveled up her neck once more and stopped at her ear slightly playing with it, this seemed to be a delicate stop for she screamed.

"Ahh Jasper!" After a few minutes of slight teasing and experimenting, Jasper could not hold it anymore.

"Rosalie I want you" his softly whispered words made her dig her nails into his back as her hips thrust against him fiercely. Her hand made their way down his body until she reached his belt buckle and undid it in a flash.

"Take me" he did not need to be told twice and his fingers removed her underwear. Jasper moved to take of his pants and boxer, but was stopped by an impatient Rosalie who tore at them and threw them aside. His member sprang free from its captures and he felt a wave of encouragement coming from Rosalie. Her hands moved slowly across his chest, nails clawing at the skin before they reached the desired destination. She took him in to her hands applying pressure on it as his eyes rolled onto the back of his head and his fingers dug onto her hips. With a grin she started moving her hand up and down on his member, first slowly and teasing, then faster and harder as his hips started to move in rhythm with her hand.

She stopped abruptly and he groaned but was consoled when she pressed up against him.

They were now skin to skin, their feelings were heightened and they felt everything in great amounts. The feeling of her arousal was all around him and he had never smelled anything so sweet. She looked at him straight in the eye letting him have no doubt that she wanted this. He grabbed her hips and plunged hard into her. Despite being a vampire warmth was all around him and he welcomed it as he groaned loudly. She was tight but accustomed to him perfectly. His feelings reflected hers and together they mixed making this an extremely pleasurable experience. She was moaning loudly in his ear and this made him start to move.

This time instead of grabbing her hips his hands went down to her butt. He grabbed it and brought it down on him just as his hips moved up creating pleasurable friction. Both were lost in a frenzy, all they could do was feel the building pleasure. Jasper growled loudly. Rosalie was getting lost in the incredible feeling of him inside her, filling her completely. Their hips kept meeting and setting a rhythm, they could not stop the loud noises they were making. Her hips started moving faster as the feeling kept building and Jasper met her again and again.

"Jasper" his name was her mantra and the only thing that was keeping her sane at this point.

"Don't… don't say my name it drives me crazy… I ahh I can't take it" The feeling kept on building and building and it was about to explode. Jasper started moving harder, his fingers digging into her butt as Rosalie's nail were clawing fiercely at his back. She was getting closer and closer to release. Jasper threw a wave of pleasure at her and that did it.

"Jasper!!!" Rosalie screamed his name, no doubt on purpose, as her climax took over her. Hearing his name shouted in such pleasure, plus the tightening of her walls around him made him climax right along with her.

She fell right across his chest and nestled her face in his neck, her breathing had gotten back to normal. Jasper wrapped his arms around her. They both sat there in front of the fire, wrapped up together, skin against skin, pondering what they just did.

Jasper felt many emotions go around the room, but was only sure of one thing. Neither of them was feeling even an ounce of regret…


End file.
